


What we've kept hiddened

by TheAdventureofTheVoid



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Background Relationships, Everything is kinda of like what, Implied Relationships, M/M, Parent AU, Trans Character, Trans Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdventureofTheVoid/pseuds/TheAdventureofTheVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This hadn’t been the first time that Grantaire had disappeared. It was just the first time Enjolras went with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we've kept hiddened

This hadn’t been the first time that Grantaire had disappeared. It was just the first time Enjolras went with him. 

***

 

It had been the summer. Just after their college graduation. Combeferre was the one who found the note, hanging on his apartment door, like it was something unimportant. Like it was a takeout menu. (There had been a long time when Combeferre thought he would never forgive  _ them _ . That was before.)

***

 

Courfeyrac is the one who gets the cryptic text message.  “ _ Check on Ferre-R”  _ It comes from Enjolras’ phone and that's when he should’ve known something was happening. He does it, he had been on the way to Combeferre’s anyways. When he finds his friend, the man he’s a little bit in love with. The man that towers over him, who is so tall, who is sturdy with his emotions, holding that note shaking on the floor. In Between anger and sadness, but he has no idea what to do besides sit next to him. Pull him close, and when he tries to call  _ them.  _  He finds  _ their _ phones disconnected. For months all they have is that cryptic text message, and a tear stained note.

 

***

 

They somehow manage to continue, move on with  _ their  _ cause. The avoid mentioning  _ them,  _ unless it's necessary. (it never seems to be). As the summer comes to end they begin to ask, to mention  _ them  _ to see if anyone heard about  _ them.  _  They haven’t. They want to stop asking, but never do.

(It hurts more to try to forget them.)

***

 

When fall comes around, they’re sure that  _ they _ will return. It’s heartbreaking when  _ they  _ don't. Combeferre, isn’t sure why it surprises him so much. (Its because he misses  _ them,  _ he trusted  _ them.  _ It haunts him when the hospital isn’t busy. In the dead of the night when Courfeyrac lays next to him sleeping peacefully. How could he trust  _ them. _ How could  _ they  _ betray him.)

 

(Courfeyrac never mentions that he knows about these thoughts. He knows that Combeferre is breaking a little, and no matter what he tries, he isn’t enough to put those little pieces back together.)

 

***

 

It’s just before Christmas when Feuilly gets the letter. It has a picture of Grantaire next to a snowman, wrapped in Enjolras’ red scarf. His hair is longer, it’s just as wild as it had always been. The only thing that’s really different about Grantaire is that he’s smiling, not the fake one he’s always used, the real honest to God smile that had rarely made an appearance before. As much as Feuilly hates it, it’s odd to see Grantaire happy. He puts it on his fridge.

 

The letter is short, it's simple and too the point. Enjolras always was. 

 

_ Dearest Feuilly, _

_ We’re okay, I know you guys worry. I know that us disappearing was sudden, odd, and hopefully not as upsetting as I imagine. Please trust us that we’re okay. We had to do this, we had to disappear, to figure out this- Us, before- _

_ We miss you. All of you, promise that you’ll tell them that we’re alright, and I promise that we will be back soon. _

_ Yours Truly, _

 

  * __A. Enjolras__



 

_ P.s. I think he loves you more than me- R _

 

(It’s the last letter they get. It still seems to be enough for now. It's better than the silence.)

***

 

Feuilly is cautious when he shows the others the letter. He knows to expect relief and the demand to find them. He doesn’t Expect Combeferre’s reaction.

 

“They’re in love.” He whispers, holding the letter in his hand, he looks over at Courfeyrac. “He never told us he was in love.” 

 

Feuilly leaves them alone in their apartment. There were things that are not meant for him to hear. He knows that they were thick as thieves. Brothers, even more so than the rest of them. Feuilly looks down at the letter that was sent to  _ him,  _ and he knows why it was sent to him.

 

Enjolras considers him a brother too. It makes the silence worth it.

 

***

 

Spring comes, and there's a request for Enjolras’ medical file. That Joly,  _ won’t- Can’t,  _ tell the others about. It worries him half to death, but he trust them. So he sends the file, to a hospital in Northern Spain. He considers the bright side,  _ they’re  _ still in europe.

 

***

 

They never do protest anymore. Anyone else speaking feels too odd, they do other things. They don't protest. They can’t protest.

 

***

 

It’s summer and it's been a year since they’ve seen them. No one mentions it as they day passes them by. They cancel the meetings. The meetings weren’t productive anyway.

 

***

It's July. It's hot and sticky, and they’re actually going through with a meeting today.

 

_ They’re  _ sitting in the backroom of the Musian, heads close together,  _ they’re  _ whispering about something.  _ They  _ don’t even notice.

 

“What the fuck-” Bahorel shots, angry, happy, his feelings are too complicated and he’s never been one for complicated things. When  _ they  _ turn around someone drops a cup.

 

“What the fuck? Who’s baby is that?” Courfeyrac asked, outrage that they’re here and he thinks he knows the answer from the way Enjolras is holding the baby. Tight and swaddled to his chest. He doesn’t even hear it when he says, in the quietest he’s ever spoken, “ _ Ours.  _ She’s  _ our  _ daughter _.” _

 

It’s amazing they stare at each other, in december they hadn’t known  _ they  _  had been in love, that  _ they  _ had been seeing each other, and now  _ they  _ are standing here holding a baby,  _ their  _ baby. They stare at each other, the silence is stunning. Feuilly notices  _ their _ panic and he’s the first to walk up to them. 

“What’s her name?” He asked softly, smiling.

 

“Deni.” Grantaire tells him, his voice just as quiet. The others have started to move  gather around Enjolras and the baby. Grantaire smiles, the real one just like in the picture. Feuilly feels a little more peaceful now.  She has Grantaire’s complexion, a light tan, she has a birthmark on her hand and it’s the same as Enjolras’ it’s shaped like a heart. She has Enjolras’ more tame curls, and she has Grantaire’s green eyes. She’s absolutely beautiful.

 

“How old is she?” Courfeyrac asks, watching as Enjolras so cautiously passes Deni to Feuilly’s arms. He smiles as he helps his friend hold her. He’s never seen his friend be careful about anything. It's surprising but it's nice, he goes to turn to Combeferre, to the man he loves, to point it out to talk to him about it but he’s gone- and Courf knows exactly where he’s gone. What he’s gone to do. Even so he goes after him.

 

“Five months. Her birthday is February 6th.” Enjolras says watching them all. He would feel relieved if Combeferre was there but he’s not. He isn’t anywhere in the room. Grantaire wraps an arm around his shoulder when Enjolras’ face falls because he knows.  _ They  _ talked about this possibility. He kisses Enjolras’ head.

 

“Go to him.” Grantaire whispers into the shorter man's curls.

 

“I can’t leave you two.” Enjolras replies back, his eyes still focused on who was holding Deni. He’s not used to having more then him and Grantaire around her. It’s only a matter of time before she starts to cry and he has to be there.

 

“Than tonight, after dinner. Go, I’ll stay with her and I’ll wait.” Enjolras bites his lip. It's not like Grantaire isn’t capable of watching her. He is, more than Enjolras is himself, but now that he’s a parent it seems like whatever could go wrong pops into his head and he might be a little scared? Than he looks up at Grantaire, and he isn’t as scared anymore, those green eyes stare back at him and he nods. They know what’s good for one another.

 

“I’ll go after dinner.” Enjolras promises. Nothing more is said because Deni starts crying and he’s next to her in a moment. Someone cracks a joke about how strange it is to see him act soft. He rolls his eyes and demands to know what they’ve been working on.

 

That’s when the others know Combeferre is gone. Feuilly nods at Courfeyrac to slip out and look for him and he tells them everything.

 

***

 

After they talk about business, they demand answers. Grantaire and Enjolras do their best to answer them.  _  They _ went to Spain, Grantaire’s hometown.  _ They _ left to figure out if they were really going to raise her together, or separate. If _ their _ feelings were mutual.  _ They _ had been casual before, for almost three years.  _ They _ needed to find all of this out for themselves.  _ They _ had to get away to do so.

They all understand, and it feels like the world is off of Enjolras’ shoulders, he can see Grantaire relax. Deni is fighting her sleep, excited by all of the new people, the new places, while in her small car carrier. 

“We should get home, we need to put Deni to sleep.” Enjolras tells them as the night begins to grow late.  His friends smile, Courfeyrac, who came back when they were still telling  _ their  _ story, came back alone. Courfeyrac smiles the brightest and he always has, offers his help.  _ They  _ shake  _ their  _ head no, and promise another day.

Just before they go to step out, Joly stops them in the doorframe, “I’m setting up an appointment for the three of you at the office for next week.” He says sternly, before hugging them both goodbye and blowing a kiss to the  _ almost  _ asleep Deni.

 

***

Combeferre ran. He didn’t run from his problems, he runs from what he was scared of. He runs from the change that’s coming, he’s always been scared of Change. Courfeyrac calls three times before he answers. (It seems that Courfeyrac already knows what he’s going to say before he does. He always knows what he’s about to do.) 

“Be careful. Be home for dinner.” Is all Courfeyrac says before he hangs up. Leaving Combeferre to keep running.

 

Just.

           Keep.

                      Running.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you Enjoyed it, there is more to come I promise, its written I just felt the need to post this half right now.


End file.
